Vermillion
A Lieutenant ranked female unicorn of Canterlot's Royal Guard, her more prominent subordinates are Miles Delight and Mini Daze. She is shown to be highly proficient at creating constructs based on a similar technique used by Mistmane and Sable Spirit. Her most prominent construct is a minotaur-like creature she refers to as Regalia the Golden. Description A unicorn mare with red eyes. Her magic aura is colored red. Story She first appears being informed by Mini Daze that Miles Delight has accidentally boarded an airship headed back to the Griffon kingdom following some trouble he got into with (former Queen) Gwendolyn. Vermillion seems unbothered by this, as she continues reading the smut she's preoccupied with before telling Dazey that there's no point in her getting worked up over something she (Vermillion) can do noting about at the moment. When Dazey suggests Delight might have turned traitor, Vermillion daintilly laughs at the notion, saying that it'd be a sight to see. When Dazey suggests that Delight might have run away "like he always does when things don't go is way", Vermillion chastises her. Dazey apologizes and Vermillion admits that his disappearance is cause for some concern, so she decides to ask (now King) Zephyrious about it. Following an off-screen discussion between him and Vermillion about what happened, Zephyrious admits that he can at least see where Delight was coming from. Vermillion apologizes for Delight's behavior and promises to have a discussion with Delight about it later. She is later seen taking part in the confrotation with Blue. After suggesting to Captain Pommel that communicating with the creature might be a good idea, she creatures a golden alicorn construction to try to communicate with it from a distance. Her plan doesn't work as well as she thought since the mental connection between her and the construct allowed Blue to take control of her mind. While the conversation is extremely one-sided, as Blue does not actually speak to her, it uses her memories and words to communicate its desire for unity to her. Unable to resist Blue's influence, she is absorbed into its being, her body exploding in a flash of magic. Following the defeat of Blue, she voices a desire to return to it and the brief unity it provided. Later on, Delight mentions that she told him to go beg for his job before Applejack. Thread 261 # Vermillion asks why Delight is in her office, prompting him to respond as though he’s woken up from a dream. He tells her he had a nightmare about an extremely attractive mare that looks like Applejack, but was strict and forced him to do a bunch of paperwork. For a moment, he’s glad that mare can’t reach him in the real world, but Alterjack appears and tries to capture him. In her attempts, her conjured vines end up breaking some of Vermillion’s things, which enrages her and prompts her to kick them both out. # Delight goes to see Vermillion regarding Applejack sending him to Harmony City. She makes note of the fact that “the real Princess Applejack” said he’ll be gone for a few days, which is at least better than the year or so he was gone before returning to the Royal Guard. After questioning if he’s doing this because he wants to or out of obligation, he tells her that he’s just taking an opportunity he saw “like always”. He then tells her he’s using the opportunity to try out some armor made by an acquaintance (who he describes as “a bit of a nutjob”) since he can’t wear his regular armor, which prompts her to ask if he’ll be wearing “that charm”. Of course, he says, which prompts her to cast a magic spell on him that focuses on a spot around his neck. # She wishes him good luck,but before he leaves he asks her to pass some paperwork on to Alterjack. After she accepts, he thanks her, calling her “Robin”, and heads to his office. Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Original Character